After the War
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Two months after the Immortals war, Daine and Numair are still hiding their relationship. Can Numair deal with students and his Magelet. Who will find out, and who will be harmed by the information. A DN fic.
1. Chapter 1

After the War

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own The Immortals series, I am only butchering it. Forgive me, if I did own Numair, oh god drool. I am not making any money etc.

Chapter One

Two months had passed since the end of the Immortals War, and only two weeks since Tortall had recovered. It was the end of summer, and the palace was flooded with people, new pages and other young men on their way to becoming knights. Everyone was very busy, even Numair Salmalín, who was the magic teacher, found he had barely enough time to do much else than prepare for the lessons which started in two days time. Although he had much to do, he was almost caught staring at a small painting several times.

Just over the Tyra border, two Tortallans rushed their progress towards Corus. If the market had not been delayed because of a very bad flood, the pair would be only hours from home. Instead, the lovely 16 year old, and the older woman had been forced to wait. The younger one's thin yet curvaceous form caught many a stray eye, and delicate featured features were off set by a stubborn chin, and full red lips. Smokey dark brown curls that fell to her mid back fell into her startling swirling blue eyes, which were framed by long dark lashes. With her pale skin, she was the picture of natural beauty, and that only seemed to attract the wrong attention.

It was a week later than they were expected, and the pages had already been going to classes for near two weeks, while the rider trainees' had been waiting for mounts and practicing hand to hand combat and archery. Daine swung off her gray pony, Cloud, and pulled a sleeping Kitten out of a pouch; she quickly tended her mount and went to her rooms. No one was up yet, and she washed her curls, rinsing a weeks worth of grime from her skin, she rose and pulled a towel around herself. Once dried, she slipped into an empire waist blue gown with a low square neckline, and pulled blue slippers from a trunk out to compliment the gown.

When she heard Sarge's voice booming for the trainees to wake, Daine smiled and slid catlike from her room, her curly hair bouncing with each and every step. Several people grinned as he sat down in the mess hall, a tray of food before her. Everyone ate, and then came the introductions, it was explained that Daine would come to help as she could, and that Onua, the horse mistress, and Daine's companion for the past several weeks, would be around more often. Daine watched from behind a fence as the trainees chose two mounts and took them to the stable to be groomed.

When Daine was finally released, she walked purposefully across the pasture towards the palace. It took all her willpower to keep from galloping like a stallion to her destination. With her Wild magic, Daine silently greeted all the animals she could, and a bright smile lit up her face when they called out various greetings. It was nice to be home, she walked happily through the corridors, coming to a familiar hall. It had been a month since she had walked this hall, and she eagerly and silently ran down it.

Sorry this is so short, I just had to see if anyone would read it. This will deal with Daine, and Numair hiding their relationship from their friends, and with the new pages. Snowsdale will also come up. Read and Review, I need encouragement. I have plenty of ideas; they just tend to flat line if I don't know what others think of my writing. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

After the War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals series, and I do not own Numair, if I did, well that would be the last you saw of him.

Chapter Two

Behind a closed door the lanky man lectured, his 6' 5" frame of wiry muscle was thin but graceful. Dark eyes hidden in a tanned face with strong features, his long black hair pulled into a horsetail, he was handsome and brilliant. He was a black robe mage, and very likely, the most powerful one, but he had very little control when it came to some things. Not only was this suave man recognized for his rank, but also for being a dependable womanizer, that is, he was with another woman almost every night. He was a seducer by night and a teacher by day what more could one want for.

When he glanced up from his notes, he smiled at the door. This being a first year page class, the boys had only ever seen this man frown. Therefore, when a grin did break out across his face some of the students followed his gaze. A few were so brave as to wolf whistle, for a lovely lady none knew stood in the doorframe. Numair hearing the whistles lost control, glittering black and silver fire radiated from the man. The students turned to stare at the spectacle, a black sparkling globe of pure magic encompassed their mysterious teacher. The shutters tore open, and the torches exploded into balls of fire. It was thoroughly dark in the room, even though the shutters were open, and it was a very sunny day.

None had ever seen the professor like this before, and were slightly frightened by him. Through the noise, a clear warm laugh could be heard; it seemed to banish the chill that had crept into the room only moments before. It was the woman, it was her voice, and she was smiling and laughing. She walked towards the mage, hips swinging provocatively; she shocked everyone when she walked through the magic that glittered menacingly.

"Numair, need I call cloud? She has been itching to bite you for a month, and would come swiftly to do so, and enjoy it to!" Daine turned this time to the class and spoke, "Class dismissed!"

Numair called out after the final statement, "I want a paper on the uses of malachite for tomorrow, minimum of two feet!"

Once the last page had filed out, he turned to Daine, "How I have missed you magelet. Do you have the day off, yes, well then come along. I need to make sure you are okay."

He pulled his love to him, wrapping his arms around her body, soaking in her scent and memorizing her. His arms ran over her body, making sure that she had come back in one piece. When he could finally let her go, he took her small soft hand in his and dragged her through the empty halls to a large staircase. At the top, a door stood cloaked in his fire, he let them inside and then bolted and sealed the door. He did not want anyone to walk in to see something they worked so hard to conceal.

He turned to his former student, his friend, and the woman that he loved, he wrapped her in yet another hug, running his hands over her clothing. His lips were on her neck and she could only gasp that she was okay, and then his lips were on hers. When they finally broke apart, Daine was very happy. The last time she had been in his arms for this long had been after his battle with Inar. They had had only stolen moments in dark corners since then.

"Magelet, I am sorry for losing my temper. At least this time I didn't turn anyone into a tree," Numair said, and then smiled at the memory.

"I rather enjoyed watching the looks you got. Now that I am here, you start eating properly again, so to lunch we shall go. Besides I wish to see everyone," Daine rose and kissed Numair on the cheek. She waltzed past him and waited for him to unseal his door. When he did, she swiftly unbolted it and slipped into the hall, waiting for the man who she had dreamed about for a month to once again be by her side.

Read and Review, I won't write if I don't have motivation. Please help me with your thoughts. Just use the pretty button and more chapters will come.

Later, Daughter of the Black


	3. Chapter 3

After the War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals series, and I do not own Numair, if I did, well that would be the last you saw of him.

Chapter Three

Daine raced through the hallways, anxious as always to see her friends, she burst into the dining hall followed by a laughing Numair, and it was nice to be back, to have something to smile about at least that was what she thought. John sat at the head of the table discussing the budget with Gary when the pair walked in, it had been a far cry from pleasant since the girl left, Numair was like a feral wolf without her sweet nature and calming effect. Daine bounced up to the table and curtsied, she straightened to see her king trying in vain to cover a smile that spread across his handsome features.

He managed to control his silent laughter enough to give her the news, "Daine, we have a meeting after lunch, seems we have to put together a party like we did a year or so ago. Details will be given later; it's good to have you back. Perhaps now Numair won't act as if he is at death's door. He has been such a bother when he won't stop moping!"

Now John knew nothing of the relationship between the student and teacher, he only figured that his friend was upset that they could get no work done being halfway across the world or so it seemed. In truth no one really knew of the relationship, it was one of the best-kept secrets at court. It helped that they had only been like this since the end of the Immortals War, as well as the distance that had separated them for so long. Perhaps the only ones who knew were a stormwing or two, her parents, and the animals.

They sat down to eat with the others, laughing and joking, answering questions and teasing their meal partners. It was an enjoyable meal, Daine was sorry when the king rose to signal the end. Those who had been ordered to attend the meeting exited and made their way to the room where they held these things. Daine saw Tkaa and Kitten in the hallway and Kitten demanded with rather sharp pointed whistles that she wanted to be carried. Daine obliged and took her along with her to the quite obviously important meeting.

The table was filled, and Daine took up a position near a window, she stood and watched a finch dance to his own tune, fluttering wings that seemed only to slow her breath and mind. It was like being hypnotized by the sweet melody and the grace. The harder she tried to draw herself away, the more it took hold, then she heard the word that made her snap to attention, Galla. She almost dropped the dragonet, but only managed to look like a deer caught in the light of a hunter.

Several glances were cast her way, some out of disdain, others of sympathy, still more out of duty. It hurt to hear that place mentioned in here, where it could mean only a few things. Even fewer when she put together what had been said earlier, a party like last time, ambassadors of course, to Galla. Hopefully she would not have to go, but seeing as she was from Galla; the king may see that as a coin on the table. If Numair was going, it was quite likely that the Wildmage would be sent as well. Ears burning, she tried hard to listen without feeling sick. There it was the list of people who are to go, his name, and hers. Her head spun, she would not go, she just couldn't.

John was talking about why they needed this to succeed, partially because of the allies that could be gained after the war, and the help they could offer that would strengthen the friendship. Daine could hardly breathe, she set Kitten down and hurried out of the room, she ran not caring who saw her. She ran down the stairs and across the practice yards, towards the Royal Forest. Those who watched from the meeting saw the girl disappear into the dark and deadly place. Numair bit his lip and promised that he would go and talk to her after this was over, he should have expected it, sooner or later she would be sent to Galla and she would break down. She had healed since she had come back from the Divine Realms, but this was like a fresh blow to the freshly healed wound.

Daine crashed through the trees, not caring where she was going. Finally she sat beside the Undine pool and trailed her fingers across the glassy surface. Small lights glowed at the bottom, and even though it was day, the sun was blocked by the immense trees so it seemed more like night. It was calm here, and there was no one to remind her of what she had in store for the future. It was a nightmare never ending, always just around the corner.

She sat there for a long time, and animals of all kinds had come to comfort her, they could feel her pain and nerves. Someone heavy sat down beside her, and she could smell the spice of his soap and could hear the cloth rustle as he settled down. She sighed and let her hand slip into his; they lay on the forest floor, in a world of their own.

"Daine, Magelet, you don't have to come, but I want you to. Sooner or later you will have to go back there, and next time you might be alone, it is better to do this now."

She closed her eyes and let out her breath, "Numair, I just don't know if I can do this. I know you set aside things for Carthak, but I don't know if I am as strong."

A tear leaked from her eyes and Numair wiped it away, "Sweet, I promise you that I won't leave your side if you don't want me too. I will be there every step, you can even hide as a kitten in my pocket if you want to, although I don't know what people will say."

She laughed slightly, "Promise you won't leave me?"

He turned her head to face his and kissed her softly, then more passionately, enveloping in her as much of a hug as he could. The pair silently moved through the forest, stopping so Daine could speak to animals she knew. They stopped outside the stables and Numair gave his Magelet one more hug before he went to see the John about her. Daine smiled and went into her room, closing the door so as not to be bothered. She lay down and thought about just what she had agreed to do.

One figure still stood in the shadows, thinking on what it had seen. And what it could possibly have meant, surely it did not mean anything, for that was just illogical. Sighing, the person melted back into the shadows and into the night to compose a list of what to pack for Galla.

Cliffy, I know not my best, but I just had to do this. Plot bunnies at fault here, anyhow, I hope you like. Sorry it was so short; I just didn't want to give too much away. Just to answer a question, Numair in the beginning was looking at the portrait of Daine, which he had made before they went to the Divine Realms. Review if you want more, like if you want to know just who the person at the end was. Heh, heh, I know I am evil. So review and I will write. Sorry it took so long for this chappie.

Daughter of the Black


	4. Chapter 4

After the War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Immortals series, and I do not own Numair, if I did, well that would be the last you saw of him.

A/N: _This is Daine talking to Animals_; **_this is an animal talking to Daine_**

Chapter Four

A lone candle lit the window of a storage room, it gave off a little light, and it spread like butter onto the grass outside, illuminating the soft and friendly animals that curled up outside the door. A thin shadow would be cast from time to time, when the person inside would move from one side to the other. The room itself was a comfortable bedroom, no longer an old storage place. It had been home for several years, and now it was once again feeling the presence of its occupant. Though not for long. The morning that was soon approaching would bring not only the sun but also the absence of the inhabitant.

The light of extinguished at last and the yard outside fell into darkness, and the room fell into the dreams that waited. Terror and pain flashed across the human's eyelids, clearly a night terror holding tightly in its grips the lithe body that rested beneath the quilts. Fire danced in the mind and the smell of smoke invaded the nostrils, cold and pain tore at the limbs and blinding panic and savage behavior overtook the mind and body of one Daine Sarrasri. Her breathing became more mechanical and her body stiffened as if threatened by an impending disaster. In the throes of the pain that wracked her paralyzed body a pure coolness coated her body and soothed her aching joints and burning skin. The snow that suffocated her coated everything in the dream, smothering the voices and torches that came ever closer. Blocked out the men who hit her and the children who called her a bastard. A blanket of white clotted out the horrors and let her rest in the peace of comfort and the hope for closure.

The gentle tongue bathed her face with kisses and the face buried itself in her neck, lying down on her chest, curling up and nuzzling against the Wildmage. The soft purring roused the girl and made her giggle at the attention that she was receiving from the soft gray kitten. Putting her fingers underneath the small warm body, she lifted the little boy up and held him to her face, looking into his eyes. The golden brown eyes stared back, cocking his head slightly he yawned and stretched. She grinned at the cute gesture, _What is your name handsome? **Shadow, papa says I am to come with you today. Can I sleep in your lap? Please?** Nice to meet you Shadow, you can call me Daine. Are you sure, you're supposed to come with me? **Yes, papa says you need looking after like a kitten and I am oldest! **Well then, let's get you breakfast._

Daine rose and settled the little companion in her arms nestled against her chest and went over to the kitchens that were just down the hall. Only a few people were there and she begged some fish and milk for her new friend. Taking the things back to her room, she filled the dishes and set the feline down on the floor. She moved away checking her things and going over the mental list. It had been a week since that meeting and the days had been filled with endless conferences addressing behavior and objectives, and general positions. Daine had learned that the King had an impressive herd of horses that were the pride of the nation. The king had asked for the Wildmage to come especially because he had heard of the miracles she had performed and the court mages had also expressed a great wish to meet the girl and teacher who had supposedly been taking care of a dragon and were rumored to have connections to the Realms of the Gods. Such a friendship with such a powerful nation would greatly benefit them.

The journey would take them to the border where they would be met by an envoy of Gallan nobles and would travel through the country to the capitol and the official convention would begin. The meetings would be in the mornings and the evenings would be filled with entertainments and balls. The Tortallan envoy would be much like it had been when they went to Carthak, but this time Daine would be going to meet with the mages, not as a student, but as a respected equal with knowledge to share. She and Numair would be talking about different magical theories and spells that have complicated origins. Daine was also there to give counsel on the culture to the Tortallans, because of course she was from Galla.

It would be a long journey for Daine; for she had never in her worst nightmare every thought of willingly going back to that land which had seen her worst days and her blood. As much as Numair understood the pain he understood nothing at all as well, he had met Sara, and learned more about Daine than anyone would or could ever guess. The pair were closer than anyone knew, and from their travel in the realms, they had learned to depend on each other and trust only each other to help and keep them safe. When he had battled the mage Inar, she had been afraid to say goodbye, for fear that, she would loose him. He too could barely whisper the words and when he had defeated the mage, he had thought he was done. He had sworn to Mithros that if he made it out he would keep Daine safe and convince her to marry him. To hell with their ages, he had learned better than anyone could have expected that love doesn't differentiate between ages or realms.

The sun began to spill into the room and Daine looked up from her things, checking on the kitten he had indeed finished his meal and was curled up in a ball on her bed. Smiling happily Daine packed extra jerky and dried fish for her cuddly companion. Kitten was chirping from her position on the bed sniffing at the new friend. The kitten didn't like the exploration and rolled over and off the bed with a small thunk. Daine laughed and moved around the bed to pick the kitten up, he purred and meowed a complaint about the dragon. She told the pair to behave and looked over at the corner of the room where a small tree stood on the desk; Zek was sleeping in a small knot of branches, she picked the pygmy marmoset up and set him gently on top of her pack. A knock on her door alerted her to Numair's presence outside the barracks. She lifted cage for Shadow and Zek up and mentally explained that they would have to share for now. The two set off to get to know each other and Daine laughed as she realized they both like to play little jokes on Kitten.

She opened the door and her lanky teacher swept into the room, "No need to make Alanna any crankier, she's mad because we aren't leaving early enough." He took in Daine's riding clothes, admiring her figure, and smiling as she grinned and giggled about what he had said. He took up her packs and she was left to pick up the dragonet and the cage, she followed the man that she loved out of the room locking it and looking back but only for a second. At this moment more than any she wanted to run back and hide beneath the covers, sighing she followed Numair up towards the stables to get Cloud situated. The group of laughing men, and a brooding Alanna were congregating around the group of horses and one wagon that held all of the packs. Spots was fidgeting beside Cloud who stood away from the other horses for everyone's safety. Daine quickly got her things into the wagon and silently greeted every animal she could. She patted Mangle and said a hello to Stephen as he handed Cloud's reigns to her. She settled the cage on the back of the saddle and mounted up, and Numair handed a rather irate Kitten over to her. She settled the bundle on her lap, and squirmed ignoring Cloud's complaints.

Numair gave her a charming grin and as he passed to get on his own horse he brushed her leg with his fingers making her spine tingle. She let her hand fall and her fingers brushed against the loose fabric, he looked back, gave her a predatory grin, and made sure no one was looking. When he was sure that there wasn't he lifted her hand and bent his head to kiss her fingertips, his eyes looking up and latching onto hers. He turned away and mounted up, unhappy that he would have to ride; after all he was a terrible rider. Daine smiled at the thought and the sneaky show of affection. She was anxious to get this trip over with, but knew that they might be in Galla for more than a month.

88888888888

So that was the fourth chapter, next they are on the road, a little more Numair and Daine stuff. Hope you all liked it, I am not going to update if I don't get helpful reviews. Just joking probably. Anyway like always please review and I will take your advice and questions into concern. Hope this was a bit longer. And I hope all my readers enjoyed. A special thanks to…

lucid.dreams

megsterbooklover

Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007

alianna-kyprioth

Krystalglow

&

Citty

You guys are just great; you always have good reviews and give me great feedback. Not to mention when I feel like I just can't write, I know that someone wants to read this story. So thanks very much you guys, and keep up the good work.

Daughter of the Black


	5. Chapter 5

After the War

Disclaimer: Master Salmalín is mine; I can kill you with my brain. Just a warning, but unfortunately, I have to borrow Numair from Tamora Pierce. So sad, well, must go play with him.

A/N: _Daine w/ animal, **Animal w/ Daine**_ (conversations)

Chapter Five

Daine drifted through her thoughts, absentmindedly saying goodbye to the animals within reach, their chatter made her grin. Not only were they worried for her, they wanted her to relay messages to families in Galla, she snickered at one hounds idea of family, it was an old tree that had stood beside his home in his childhood. With one last goodbye, she followed the others towards the road and the gateway to the city. Looking over at Numair, she smiled lightly and waited for the gates to open. The groan and creaks that resonated as the guards hauled the gate open made Daine feel vulnerable for the first time in a very long time. Finally, the open road to the city was before her and she remembered all the trips that she and Numair had taken, just the two of them with nothing but the wilderness around them. He was just as enamored with other life forms as she was. He could sit for hours on end having a conversation with a deer, asking strange questions that made his 'victim' ponder and walk away confused. He was inquisitive, perhaps too much so. The thought made her laugh and Numair scowled, assuming she was laughing about his riding abilities as she often did.

Daine only shook her head and smiled even broader, she let out a clear laugh and urged Cloud into a gallop, easily outstripping the entire party, she let herself lose herself in the crowds that were just beginning to rouse and go about their daily chores. Small children raced across the street, each giggling as if they alone had a secret that concerned them alone. Mothers woke to calm crying babes, and their soft lullabies could be heard floating down to meet the streets loud fray of voices. The bark of dogs and the laughter of thieves echoed in the alleys and the burning feel of eyes followed you. The progress was slow, and Daine was barely staying awake, Cloud would never let her fall off, but she wanted to be aware and on her guard. Daine had always been able to navigate these streets with ease, and speed, even when Numair was with her, but with an entire envoy, it was nearly impossible to make good speed without injuring anyone.

Her eyes roamed and when they landed on her teacher she had to hide her smile behind her hand, he was slumped over the saddle horn. His head resting on Spots' neck, his arms dangled on either side. She made a silent plea to Spots to be careful and not spill him; the gelding gave an indignant snort and shook its head. Though Daine knew she had won, for the shake had been very delicate and more for show. Nevertheless, the motion had attracted Alanna's attention, she urged her mount up next to Daine and she arched an eyebrow at the girl. Daine gave a grin as if to say that Numair always slept this way, and she was in charge of making sure he didn't break his neck. Alanna twisted her head and called back to Gary that she would be there in a minute.

Alanna shook her head ruefully, "Usually I'm safe, Gary wouldn't dare come to me to discuss numbers, but here I am all trussed up and stuck with nothing else to do. If I start enjoying myself, kill me." With that she skillfully turned her mount and fell back to talk to Gary. Daine was left to laugh at the warrior woman, and as she glanced around fell silent since she was quite alone. She laughed nervously and put her head down and focused on oiling Kit's scales, she wanted to make sure they were extra shiny so they were extra clean. When Daine finally finished they had reached the bridge out of the city and into the open countryside. She could finally feel the noise of the city flowing off her, the calm of the country rushing over her, the voices fell into her mind with ease, and she greeted them cheerily, not wanting to leave anyone out.

A loud groan to her ears and she turned her head and winced when she saw a half-unseated Numair. He struggled to right himself to the amusement of the rest of the party, and as he straightened, a glare came over his handsome features and he mumbled something about them regretting laughing at him. Daine urged Cloud over to Spots and in the cover of feeding Spots a carrot, she whispered to him, "Numair, only a day more until we reach the border, think by this time tomorrow we will be meeting with the delegation and be forced to socialize. On the upside, you can talk to mages; just think how you can show them up. Oh come on, cheer up! I'll race you to the bridge! One, two, three!"

She took off laughing loudly, hair flowing behind her, Numair reacted quickly, used to her antics to get him to stop moping, he was galloping towards her. Everyone in the party was quite surprised to see the stiff mage engage in such childish play, none had ever seen him race against a mere slip of a girl before, especially not when he was smiling and laughing. He hated riding usually because he had a rather ill seat on a horse, several peoples jaws had dropped and eyes had widened to shocking sizes.

"Jon is not going to believe this!" Alanna was staring rather flabbergasted, for as long as she had known Numair he had always been solemn. He only took comfort in shapely blondes and even then, his manner was rather cold, sure, he laughed and joked with his close friends, and was the first to help a new mage, but he was never openly happy. That was until Daine had scared the shit out of him a few times, or more like a hundred times.

She was one of his most profound discoveries and that completely validated him in a way that shapely blondes just didn't. He had been to the realms of the gods, what other mage could say that he had dined Gainel, the silent Master of Dreams. Had a demigoddess for a student or had trekked to the Land of Dragons, or stood before the council of elders to plead their case. He had done things no other man could ever hope of trying, and he was always in the mood to learn. When Daine had learned to raise the dead for a short time, it had been both terrifying and amazing that The Graveyard Hag, to rid Carthak of Ozorne and destroy the palace in the process, had chosen her. The pair of them had done things that were truly amazing and had saved dozens if not hundreds of lives. It would be a lie to say that Numair was not excited to show off his knowledge and experience to the Gallan mages, Daine too was excited to be considered famous. The only thing she feared know was meeting someone she knew, she knew who she was and that was enough, but old feelings could rip her apart more easily than one would guess.

Daine reached the bridge and when she rode across it, she turned her head, seeing Numair on her heels. Once over the bridge she went up the hill and dismounted, settling down next to a tree, she set down Kitten next to her and the dragon and girl waited for their Stork-man to make it to them. A small creek ran next to the tree and Daine let her fingers trail in it while Kit touched it inquisitively her scales turning a pale rose pink. Daine at last heard the heavy steps coming towards her; she dipped her hand in the water and waited. When he put a hand on her shoulder, she spun from her crouch and let her cupped hand open, water sprayed into his face and it dripped from his slightly crooked nose and the loose strands of black hair. Grinning evilly, he made a bowl from his magic and dipped into the water, the unsuspecting girl was warned too late by Kit's urgent chirps. The chilly water was dumped over her head and the girl stood up and began to stalk down the hill, soaking wet she crossed her arms and frowned.

_Cloud, go ahead and bite him for a while, just don't hurt him too bad. **With pleasure, it has been too long since I had a good bite of Stork-man.**_

Cloud had snuck up behind the laughing mage and had easily latched on to his elbow; a gasp of shock reached Daine's satisfied ears. She continued down the hill and as she met the party, she got several questioning gazes and a few hidden grins. Just as she stopped, another outbreak of laughter met her ears, for Numair had just begun the decent with Cloud attached. He looked fair annoyed and Daine grinned innocently up at the man, locking her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth.

"Daine would you kindly ask Cloud to let go of my elbow," he asked through gritted teeth and mock anger.

Daine tried hard not to laugh; "Now why would I do that, I did tell her to bite you. See what happens when you poor water on me? You get punished, get used to Cloud, she'll be there a while."

Daine stalked away, wanting to explore the land that was nearby for she had never taken this road, it was much shorter than the Eastern road. Alanna signaled a stop for lunch so Daine nudged Cloud into letting go and the horse and girl headed off in one direction, no one daring to follow. Diane un-strapped the cage from the stubborn creature and looked back to see Kitten playing with a stick she had found on the ground, she was poking at the bushes that grew along the water. Daine laughed when a little mouse ran across Kit's silver claws and made her whistle with shock. The other members of the party chuckled at the young dragon. Daine pulled out her new friend and behind the tree she spoke to him, asking him about a myriad of different things, finally she exhausted the poor kitten and he just snuggled up to her chest, finally Daine fell asleep, asking Cloud to warn her if anyone was coming.

Sleep came swiftly and though she had slept fitfully the last night, she was not afraid to succumb to the sweet siren of the song. Daine's spirit was swept along in the river of fire that flowed only within herself. A sudden weight on her chest made her sputter and gasp for breath, sitting up as much as she could she was only just in time to hear the badger speak.

**_Kit, listen carefully, your terror is overpowering you. You must fight the pull of the river; it will be stronger once you are back in the land you were born in. The river with drown you with the need to be 'people' as you so charmingly put it. If you lose yourself this time, there is a very slim chance of coming back; the mage does not know just how powerful the tow can be. Do not let it pull you down! Kit! Are you listening to me, this is important, fight it!_**

Daine snapped back, her eyes opening truly for the first time on this trip, what she really wanted to do was crawl in a corner and cry, but if she was in danger of returning to the way she was, she could not. She shuddered, remembering the cold feeling of living as an animal, even those first few days when she began to transform back in the forest when she was helping the pack, she had been different. It had not been quite so strong, but she still felt the power that wanted her back, the fear and paranoia that could only be calmed by the submersion of her self. The inner beast that she had chained up for so long reared its head and rattled the bars of her mental cage. Rising to her feet, she cradled Shadow; finally, she set him down in the cage next to a sleeping Zek. Putting a hand on Cloud's soft muzzle, she closed her eyes, fearing even more the journey ahead of her. She led Cloud back to the group, no one noticing the far away gaze and broken motions. When they finally began to ride again, Daine was silent and was that way until she was tucked into her bedroll, waiting for the elusive sleep she waited for. As she waited, the thoughts of the other animals invaded her thoughts and she groaned in frustration at the abundance of voices, how was she supposed to deal with this hanging over her head.

_**Kit, why aren't you using your magic? **You told me I could be drowned like before, with the wolves after Ma died. **I told you no such thing, listen to the animals. Their voices are a cry of pain, if you weren't being silly you would realize that something is wrong here. Pay attention, and remember you are in control of the magic. But only if you remember to help the others or their pain will overwhelm you!**_

When she woke, she felt the sharp pain in her shoulders and the warm wetness of her shirt, all she could do was croak out for help, "Nu-Numair! Help, help me please!"

888888

Cliffy goodness, this was longer I hope. Thanks for all the good reviews and praise. I just love this story right now so I am trying to make it really detailed and good. Just a good note to know **I know that the trip to the border takes longer, but right now, it doesn't. It would be a waste of my time to write about nothing for a week or two. Plus nothing is really going to happen until they reach the border; the pre-border is just setting it up. Next chappie should be them first meeting/seeing the delegation.**

Anyway, remember to Read and Review, I absolutely love to here from all of you!

Still to find out: Who saw Daine and Numair? Soon to come, it was one of the envoy so it narrows it down. Shiny!

Daughter of the Black


	6. Chapter 6

After the War

Disclaimer: Master Salmalín is mine; I can kill you with my brain. Just a warning, but unfortunately, I have to borrow Numair from Tamora Pierce. So sad, well, must go play with him. I have special powers…like mind control…just read and learn…Mwahhahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: _Daine w/ animal, __**Animal w/ Daine**_ (conversations or just the animal talking)

Part Six

8888888888888

Daine was dizzy, her sight darkening, and the world spun incessantly around her. Every time she thought that she was fine, a new wave of pain and nausea would bowl her over. Each breath was a challenge to take, as soon as the pain from one passed, a new fit of coughing would rack her body. She struggled to stay conscious, not really aware that she was blindly calling out for her lover; she was in too much pain to think.

Lying in her tent, she heard her blood rushing in her ears, and then the world dimmed perilously. She smelled blood, coppery and sharp; perhaps that was what caused the memories that surfaced in a flood. Maybe not, but Daine knew for sure, that two Badgers did not bode well, and for the life of her, for that was what it seemed to be at the moment, she couldn't figure out which was real and which wasn't. The dark welcomed her like a mother to a lost child…wrapping her in warm arms, squeezing the very breathe from her body.

Her last coherent thoughts were of the warm breathe on her face, "Nu-Numair ge-get h-h-him." Then her eyes drooped closed and her heart slowed to an inadvisable pace, the thudding in her ears receded and the blinding pain, though still there, fade to another part of her mind.

88888888888888

Shadow watched from behind Daine's pack as a large badger stood atop _his_ charge and yelled at her. Shadow was brighter than all of his brothers and sisters, and because of this, his courage was not the greatest. He gauged the outcomes of different scenarios, finding that whatever he did, he would be hurt, or Daine would get hurt more. He at last gave up and slid back into the shadows, much like his name, he became one. Invisible to the god, the kitten slipped out the tied flap and streaked into the night. His keen nose sniffing the air for the Stork-man, as Cloud so affectionately called the big mage, Shadow knew well enough that the man was his best chance to protect Daine.

He finally scrunched his nose up in distaste as the sharp smell of magic invaded his delicate senses, moving faster, he wasted no time in clawing the opening until I parted, the dark of the tent hiding the big man from view. Shadow leaped in, and began to bounce around, trying to rouse the man. The victim deep in sleep only batted at his assailant with one hand, groaned and turned over in hopes to escape the torment. _**Get up you lump! Daine needs your help!**_ Of course his pleas came out only as angered hisses, and he was ignored.

The night air rushed into the tent and made the mage unconsciously move farther into his blankets. Shadow grinned evilly, that is if you believe a cat can grin, moving to the foot of the blankets, the mischievous kitten took them between his sharp teeth and reared back. He found the strength to pull the covers slowly off the gangly man, ignoring the difficulty that was ensuing as Numair clutched at the top of the blanket, reluctant to release it. Suddenly he tumbled backwards as the coverings slipped at last from the human. Shadow mewed, annoyed, as he was now tangled up in the sheet. He wriggled, trying to burrow down and dig upwards at the same time.

Then he was released from his confines and he stared upwards at the looming man, Numair. Said man reached down to pet the kitten, an irritated gleam in his dark eyes, Shadow ducked the hand and attached himself to the cuff of the nightshirt, his teeth stuck and jaw locked in determination. Numair growled in frustration at being woken and then having to deal with a seemingly curious kitten. He nearly stumbled and fell flat on his face when the gray fur-ball tugged at him, indulging the fuzz-ball, for Daine's sake or so he would claim later, Numair followed the creature towards Daine's almost too silent tent. Then he saw Kit huddled just outside, the dragon was shaking and mewing softly.

Shadow watched the Stork-man watch Skysong and, and he let the soft fabric slip from his teeth, the man knew now something was wrong. Numair's eyes widened and he tore open the tent, the light of the moon showing Daine's still figure. He went to shake her shoulder, afraid she was dreaming or talking to the animals and had forgotten to breathe again, but before he could shake her, his hand made contact with a warm wet spot. Lifting his fingers to his nose, Numair took inhaled, and as the smell settled, his color drained and he stumbled backwards out of the tent.

Now he could clearly see the dark color on his hand, making it a gruesome picture. His voice hoarse with fear he called out to the rest of the camp, "Help! Somebody help! Alanna?! Please, Daine's hurt!" His booming voice seemed to echo into the night, accompanied by a myriad of calls of the wild, sounding their own wake up call.

Lights came on and a ruffled woman emerged from her tent carrying a lantern and a dagger, "Numair…what's all this noise about? I want to get an early start tomorrow…or I should say today."

He gestured and tried to formulate the right words but couldn't quite manage it. Several others had emerged, and Gary stared at the speechless mage, thinking this new act was just one more count in the weird column…column, he remembered he still needed to finish a supply budget for Jon, and cursed under his breath. Meanwhile Alanna had approached her friend and then she spotted his hand as it reached out towards her, "Goddess, Numair, is it Daine?" Taking his jerking and frantic gesturing as a yes she started off for the wildmage's tent, "Numair, what happened!"

The fiery red head tore the flaps open and set her lantern on the ground before ordering someone to fetch her things and water. Gingerly, with a skill that most knights lacked, the warrior peeled the indistinguishable cloth from the wounds. Alanna winced as she saw the severity of the problem, three deep punctures on each side of her chest, just below her bone. Dipping a cloth in water she wiped the drying blood away and checked the young woman's stats, her body was already starting to clot the blood, and her heart was beating normally. Healing would be easy enough, but how Daine had received such injuries was at the front of her mind, as was her dear friend who was never lacking in words speechless and flustered… terrified in a way in which rage did not play a factor.

88888888888888

I am sorry…it has been months since I was in the mood to write this, and tonight I just got into the mood and here it is. Sorry it is short, I just wanted to get this out there. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed this. I should have something more out in at most, two weeks. Read and review, its like oxygen, and I can't write without it…Next chapter will hopefully be meeting the delegation. Sorry if this is a bit slow. Thanks tata

Daughter of the black


	7. Chapter 7

After the War

Disclaimer: Master Salmalín is mine; I can kill you with my brain. Just a warning, but unfortunately, I have to borrow Numair from Tamora Pierce. So sad, well, must go play with him. I have special powers…like mind control…just read and learn…Mwahhahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I also am working on the contract about selling my soul to own them…uhh…yeah…hehe!

A/N: _Daine w/ animal, __**Animal w/ Daine**_ (conversations or just the animal talking)

Chapter Seven

8888888888888

Numair sat outside the tent, rising every few moments to pace back and forth in front of his Daine's tent. Then he would sit, listening intently for even a rustle of fabric that would signal her wakening. Kitten had wandered off and was watching Gary with curiosity as the knight worked complex figures and wrote them in uniform columns, he mage could imagine Daine's comment at the scene. She would say that only Kit could find mathematics interesting.

Shadow, Numair's nighttime assailant, was sitting just in front of the canvas flap, a guard cat. Alanna had to skirt around the growling kitten to reach her patient, the Lioness instead of finding it annoying and bothersome found it rather endearing, leaving a bowl of milk for the feline. Of course said knight had made sure no one had seen her do any such thing.

It was an hour before the party planned to move on, despite the injured member who would be loaded into one of the wagons, when coughing ruptured the unusually silent air in the camp. Numair who had not left his place of vigil, even for food or water, shot out of his seat and tore into the canvas infirmary like a wild animal into fresh meat. He found his student and love on her side, her lips parched. Scrambling for the water skin Alanna had left for the girl he popped the cork and gently held it to her lips.

Daine gulped the cool liquid and as the cold hit her head she began to remember what had happened. The two badgers, the pain, the anger, and the fear of what seemed to be every wild animal within 40 miles. Daine knew that 40 miles was, well impossible, but it was like all their voices were amplified, magic! It had to be, that power and emotion that made tears flow from her eyes, she tried to hide them from Numair, but she felt his warm fingers tilting her head upward. She tried desperately to choke back the silent sobs, but she failed miserably and jerked out of his hold, burrowing her face into the blankets around her.

Her body shaking, Zek scurried towards her, and dug through the curly hair, settling next to the girl's ear, the tiny monkey whispered words of calm to her. Numair was too absorbed in the scene before him that he didn't realize Cloud had come up behind him. The pony looked from side to side, seeing a fair amount of witnesses, the snorted neigh drew attention. At last, Cloud let her head fall down and caught the britches of Stork-man betwixt her teeth and pulled with all her might in one burst. Containing the equivalent of human horses snicker, Cloud came away with the better part of the tall man's breeches, thoroughly exposing his backside to the now riotous onlookers.

In what can only be described as the growl of an ogre, the mage stood in a blaze of black fire and stalked back to his tent, throwing dirty, not to mention downright murderous looks at the prancing Cloud. Kitten who had turned a pale pink with her own whistle laughter scrambled into the tent to find Daine. Once inside, Kit found her mother, as she often thought of Daine, huddled in a ball. The young dragonet whistled sharply, clearly annoyed, Daine gave a start at the sharp noise and sat upright.

"Kit, why did do you do that!"

Kit, not being able to talk just tapped her clawed foot on the ground, and tilted her head towards the door.

Daine scrunched her face up as she tried to interpret this new form of sign language, "Are we leaving soon, is that it Kitten?" A fervent nod was her answer, and Daine set about getting her things together, ignoring the dull throbbing in her chest. Trying to recall what Alanna had told her the night before about the last part of the journey to meet the Gallan party, Daine packed the last of her things. At last she began to empty the tent and usher her animals out, as soon as she exited the hiding place, she was met with a tumultuous group of voices. Each animal wanted to tell their version of the story; some of the babies described the victim as worse than a mother hen. Calling upon her steel-grey mare, Cloud regaled her with the seemingly uproarious tale.

Daine allowed Raoul to dismantle the canvas tent and pack it up, thanking him he refused help with his war horse and went along his merry way. Alanna however, was not quite pleased, she frowned as her patient lifted the heavy pack up onto Cloud and then gasped at the pain, "Daine, as much as I enjoy seeing Numair run around as if he is about to soil himself, I will not allow you to work like this. Get your 'mother' over there to stop pulling his hair out and do this stuff for you. If you don't, I will drug you and carry you myself all the way to the Cría."

Daine sighed and stalked off away from her good friend, sitting down in front of Spots, the wildmage discussed the black robed man's tolerance level was for the day. The poor mount lent down to snuffle gently at Daine, inspecting her for any damage.

At long last, Numair had, as instructed by Alanna cared for both his and Daine's things, and was at present helping her mount Cloud. She knew full well that she could manage alone, but he was worrying himself sick over every sound she made. As they at last abandoned their campsite, Numair rode knee to knee with her, forgoing his usual nap, to watch over her.

A rather disgruntled Daine threatened to no avail to have Spots jostle him as much as possible, and for birds to find him a good place to leave droppings. She finally reached out into the forest that seemed to grow thicker with each step, try as she did, she couldn't shake the feeling that Numair was counting each breath she took.

888888888888888

Okay, so now Daine is back on her feet, and the world is going round, and that might have given you a hint at who saw them kiss, or who was told….Dun dun dunn. Evil! Any questions please ask, this will be the last update for a week or two, sorry. FINALS SUCK! Read and review, I will be working on the next chapter during my non-study minutes. Yes, I said minutes. Tear.

Daughter of the black


	8. Chapter 8

After the War

Disclaimer: Master Salmalín is mine; I can kill you with my brain. Just a warning, but unfortunately, I have to borrow Numair from Tamora Pierce. So sad, well, must go play with him. I have special powers…like mind control…just read and learn…Mwahhahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I also am working on the contract about selling my soul to own them…uhh…yeah…hehe!

A/N: _Daine w/ animal, __**Animal w/ Daine**_ (conversations or just the animal talking)

A/N2: There is a Sneak Peek of Chapter Nine at the bottom. Read and Review about that too!

Chapter Eight

Daine was close to tears, and then his voice interrupted her silent sorrow, "Daine, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

The subject of his anxious attention whipped her head towards him and snarled ferociously, "I'd be fine if someone would just leave me alone!"

Numair nudged Spots closer to the aggressive pony, "Who's bothering you, I'll turn them into a tree!"

Daine snorted and then winced, "That would be fair difficult, wouldn't it be, Spots?"

The gelding shook his mane and pranced sideways, Numair clung desperately to the reins. At last he gained some control and moved back to his position next to his Magelet, "Maybe you should take a nap."

"Mayhap you're right," Daine yawned.

Grinning all too happily, Numair turned on her, "Shapeshift into a kitten, then you don't have to ride Cloud, then you can be held."

Daine smiled, just a smidge of evil filtering into it, Numair didn't see it. The girl turned to find that Raoul was just to her left; Daine shrunk her form to a baby short haired kitten. Her soft gray fur blended with her gray eyes and lighter gray markings around them. Her rounded face and triangle ears were perky, and she glanced back at her teacher, quickly flicking her tongue out. Daine then turned and leapt onto a rather startled Raoul's lap, the large man laughed heartily and then turned to look into a livid mage's eyes. Not hesitating, the knight urged his horse into a faster trot, putting distance between himself and the man who in all likelihood would do him some serious bodily harm.

Daine nuzzled the large, gloved, hand that cradled her body against the soft but firm abdomen. Raoul chuckled at his new companion's antics, but couldn't resist the soft purring that escaped the kitten as he stroked Daine gently. Slowly Daine slipped somewhat reluctantly into sleep, but her body couldn't resist the human who was promoting such a powerful calm over her. Slipping into sleep, Daine felt a tingle of magic touch her; it was strange, lulling her into a sense of calm. She wanted to get up and find its source, not because she, like Numair felt the need to discover everything about it, she just felt pulled by it. Like a kitten to catnip.

If it weren't for the pressing need to sleep, she would have raced along the distinctive magical traces, it sparkled a forest green with red a black sparks. She saw a rabbit do exactly what she wanted to. Her eyes widened as said rabbit slammed into a bubble, and once inside slowly die. Daine jumped to alertness, the pain of the rabbit screaming in her head. Raoul had to hold her with both hands to keep her from leaping down and away. Alanna fell back to where Raoul was struggling. Daine focused on becoming a fully clothed Daine while the man cradled her. His look of surprise as she became human made Numair frown and ride closer.

Daine stared at the ground…nothing…how could that be. She could have sworn there was a magical trail, but now she couldn't see anything of the sort.

Raoul smiled down at her, "Well hello Daine."

Alanna narrowed her eyes at the wildmage, "Do you think it is wise to be doing that so soon. Besides it being bad for your health, it is just as bad for the hen."

Raoul quirked an eyebrow and Alanna leaned over to his ear and whispered a name, the knight broke out in full blown laughter, "I agree with Alanna, we wouldn't want the hen to hurt himself worrying over you."

Daine gave into a small bout of laughter, but sobered quickly, "It's just, I swear I saw or felt some kind of magical rope. Now, I can't see it, when I was kitten, I wanted to find the source of it. I think whatever it is, it's dangerous. Alanna, could you see if you can notice anything, it's just over there," Daine pleaded and pointed to the patch of bushes where the rabbit carcass was now.

Alanna wheeled Darkmoon around and moved back towards the patch the young girl had pointed out. She clutched the red orange gem that hung about her neck and looked around. She didn't see even a trace of magic, she saw her own purple glow under her skin, and glancing back, Numair's black fire, Daine's copper well, and a few other magical gifts, but nothing other than that. She sighed and turned away, feeling something push her towards disregarding the claim. That was enough to raise her suspicion.

Riding back to the group, Daine who was still riding with Raoul gave her a hopeful look. The Lady Knight shook her head, and when she was in range spoke, "I may not be able to see the magic, but something is there, it could be immortal magic shielding whatever you saw. When I tried to look for it, I just wanted to stop, and do something else. We'll figure it out, don't worry." Alanna moved forward to think by herself. _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me._

8888888888888

They stopped at the border, a river running along it. They watered the horses, and Daine meditated, trying to ask the animals about the pull they felt. The consensus was it had begun 15 moons ago, and it had been constant. The smaller animals like mice had been flooding towards the source. Snakes, and birds seemed unaware of the pull, they ignored the talk of it. Daine asked them to look out for anything suspicious though.

Numair snuck up behind her and sat beside her, disrupting her talk with the forest creatures. Turning on him, Daine growled, her voice box having been changed into a wolf's. Numair chuckled softly and pulled her closer to him, making his Magelet lean on him. He rubbed a long finger on the nape of her neck, making the hair rise, and a shudder to make its way down her spine. The bushes rustled, and the pair pulled away rather comically, and by the time the person, or dragonet entered the small clearing the pair were in, they were both doing something. Daine was petting a small rabbit that had been in a nearby bush, and Numair was inspecting some footprints. Each mage studiously ignoring the other, Kit whistled her amusement apparent.

Numair relaxed when he saw who had interrupted them, "Kit, did you really have to come just now? Of course you did, we'll be there in a moment."

He walked towards Daine as Kitten left them alone, "Magelet, I love you, you know. You just scared me to death; I don't particularly want to lose you…again! So if you could just manage to stay out of death's clutches for a day, I'd be thankful."

Daine stuck her tongue out at him, "Numair, it's not as if I try to get myself dead. Just happens."

He was about to kiss Daine when Gary came tromping through the bushes, "Come on you two, my father says that the Gallan party will be here in a few minutes. The time you two spend together one would think you were lovers." He threw the last statement over his shoulder flippantly. Daine and Numair exchanged a surprised and nervous glance before Daine caught up to Gary.

"Gary, that is silly, how much have you had to drink this morning?" Daine asked as she skipped next to him, pure innocence on her face. Numair could barely contain his laughter at his Magelet's comment. Realizing he should hurry up, he followed the laughter of Daine and Gary.

Everyone was waiting for the Gallan party to arrive. The horses were picketed, and Daine shifted to a hawk's form. She rose into the air, sailing over the border between Tortall, and her home country, Galla. Her vision much better, she saw the flag not a quarter mile off, the trees still eclipsed the view from the ground, but from this height, she could see a dozen guards, and at least 15 other people.

Dropping to rest on Numair's shoulder, she changed her mouth to human, "About a quarter mile more."

Numair reached a hand up to stroke the, now fully, hawk. He muttered something about dunking her in the river if she tried to take off for home. Daine squeezed her claws into the flesh, she felt the large man wince, but he didn't say anything. Taking his threat for true, Daine glided to the ground and shifted back to human. Moving to stand next to her teacher, the smoky blue-gray eyes flashed with pain as she saw the envoy break through the trees, and her heart sped up to match the tromp of horse and men across the wooden bridge.

Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted a familiar face.

8888888888888888888

Yay, we finally got somewhere! I thought this would be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed this. This chapter and the last have big clues as to who saw Daine and Numair, and knows. Please guess, it will make me happy. This Chapter has a hint of the plot starting to be developed, hopefully you like it. Please tell me if it sucks, I can change it. All reviews are welcome, I am always looking to improve. Any questions or ideas please tell me. I am always willing to listen to my fans, as they are the ones who this is written for. And, just for you, I will give you a little sneak peek.

888888888888888

**For my loyal fans: Chapter Nine Sneak Peek!**

There, seated on a black mare, the man gave off an air of power, she had seen him only once, and she had never wanted to see him after that. It had been only days before she had met Onua, she had been 'traveling' with a raiding party. This man had led a dozen knights, and he had freed her. He was cold, distant, but kind. She had been afraid, and now, the fear of her past, the one she had never revealed was coming undone.

888888888888888

Okay, that was totally spur of the moment, even I had no idea that was going to happen, so it was as much of a sneak peek to you all as it was to me. Hope you enjoyed it. That will be the first paragraph. Ooh, more ploty goodness. Where could this go. Honestly? I have no idea, well I have some ideas. Any thoughts on this Sneak Peek? Where it could go? Maybe your idea will be adopted, and you will get credit. Think of it as a Co-Written chapter.

8888888888888888888

Daughter of the Black


	9. Chapter 9

After the War

Disclaimer: Master Salmalín is mine; I can kill you with my brain. Just a warning, but unfortunately, I have to borrow Numair from Tamora Pierce. So sad, well, must go play with him. I have special powers…like mind control…just read and learn…Mwahhahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I also am working on the contract about selling my soul to own them…uhh…yeah…hehe! The strings I would pull.

A/N: _Daine w/ animal, __**Animal w/ Daine**_ (conversations or just the animal talking)

88888888888888888888888888

Chapter Nine

There, seated on a black mare, the man gave off an air of power, she had seen him only once, and she had never wanted to see him after that. It had been only days before she had met Onua, she had been 'traveling' with a raiding party. This man had led a dozen knights, and he had freed her. He was cold, distant, but kind. She had been afraid, and now, the fear of her past, the one she had never revealed was coming undone.

Daine's life was like a dress, underneath the decorations, was something far more complex. You couldn't see every stitch and drop of sweat that was put into the making, but they made the dress what it was. Those things were hidden, purposely hidden. Yes, Daine's life was very much like a dress.

Daine steadied her breathing and looked the rest of the envoy over, there among the soldiers were two more familiar faces. They were loyal, kind men, they were loyal to him. A man who she had put from her dreams, a man who could haunt the most innocent. His eyes were like the depths of hell, blacker than the night. His brown hair falling to his shoulders, and his pale white skin shone in the light. He was blessing and a curse. A face that plagued the young mage's dreams for years, that face, which not even her love, Numair, knew of or was able to banish.

Daine felt her eyes wander to him; she forced herself to look away, focusing instead on 'cataloguing' the envoy. 12 soldiers, three knights, three nobles, eight servants, and him. She was trying so hard not to pay attention to him, that she nearly jumped when Cloud's voice invaded her mind.

_**Do you think he has peppermints? Last time he fed me peppermints. What is wrong with you?!**_

_Cloud, what are you talking about? And there is certainly nothing 'wrong' with me!_

_**Oh really**_ Cloud snorted _**Then why are you not staring at that two legger so hard? Finally gotten over stork-man have you?**_

Daine glared at the unruly horse, "I certainly have not, now that is enough out of you."

Alanna glanced over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow as if to ask if Daine was hearing voices. Daine resisted the urge to stick her tongue out and instead gestured at the horse next to her, rolling her eyes as she did. The knight grinned and winked at her before turning to face the slowly assembling group of Gallans.

Apparently, they weren't going to do formal introductions, well, it was not as if Daine was going to complain, perhaps she could hide for a little longer. Duke Gareth, the elder, and Gary however, were talking to the four representatives, which included _him_. The rest were taking a few moments to relax before they headed onward to the capital. Alanna introduced herself to the knights and made with the laughter, she extricated herself and walked over to Daine, "At least there are only four towns between us and the capital, in the early stages of planning, his mightiness wanted to make it eight towns," the red head shuddered, "Thankfully, I was able to…persuade him to cut it down. I don't want to waste time, staying each night at one of the towns instead of camping, I miss the old days."

Daine laughed, smiling at her friend's antics to get her to cheer up, "Alanna, now that I think of it, Jon didn't see us off, he was okay when we left, right?"

Alanna blushed ever so slightly, and she coughed before she muttered something, "Give or take a few bruises."

"Alanna!"

Gary came over to see them, "Has she confessed then to rushing this trip? Jon was a little afraid to meet her eyes during the last meeting. Do I have permission to take her away in chains?"

The glitter in Gary's big eyes and the hint of glee and laughter in his voice made both females break down in laughter, causing Raoul to come and see what the matter was.

"Am I always the last to now the funny secrets, as I recall, I was the last of our foursome in training to know the truth about Alan here. Mayhap the times have changed, but I fear you are hiding something. Out with it, or I will dunk the three of you in the Drell."

Alanna and Daine glanced at each other and pointed in unison to Gary, as Raoul turned on the shorter knight, the two accusers slipped away. Once a safe distance, they let out their laughter, "Oh, Daine, you are good for me. I wouldn't have thought I'd have laughed on this trip, unless I was faking it…hehe."

That drew fresh peals of laughter from the younger woman, "Alanna! Oh Goddess, I wonder what Raoul will do to him?"

Alanna was the one this time to clutch her stomach as she chuckled, "When we were boys…never realized how odd that was to say…anyway, Ralon tried to force me into the water, Gary, Jon, and Raoul basically sat on him in the water till he ran out of air. I think they enjoyed that a bit much, Gary can protect himself, if not, I'm sure he has some blackmail material, he is mostly a desk knight these days anyway."

A thought occurred to the wildmage, "Perhaps he'll recommend that Thayet seat him next to _certain_ mothers during dinner and feasts."

The pair linked arms and started to make their way over to Numair, "Why Daine, I think that is positively diabolical, if Gary doesn't do that, can I anyway?"

Numair looked up from Kitten to smile warmly at his friend and Magelet, "And what pray tell are you two plotting on such a fine day?"

Alanna cocked her head to the side in mock confusion, "Plotting, Daine, do you have any notion as to what _he _is insinuating?"

Daine nodded in agreement, "Really sir, how could you accuse two innocent ladies of anything!"

Alanna leaned over to whisper in the girl's ear, "You know, if I didn't believe in using my gift for good, I would unravel the thread in his breeches."

"Well, it would be good, it would teach him a lesson, 'Don't accuse _us_ of anything'," Daine's growing grin was something akin to a wolf's.

Numair looked, for a second, like he was going to say something, but refrained, "Alanna, have you met your Gallan counterpart?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "Sir Hugh of Corvine, a champion of the people, I say he enjoys being important far too much." The wildmage stiffened at the name and forced herself not to change her breathing pattern, she put all her focus into the conversation.

Daine giggled when Numair winked at her, "Then I daresay you didn't think much of Duke Avery of Blaine and Lord Abram of Elan Valley."

Alanna narrowed her eyes at him, "Well if you're just going to mock me! Daine, I don't know how you can stand him." The Lady Knight walked away in a slight huff, leaving former teacher and student grinning at her cost.

"Numair, did you really have to do that?"

The mage sniffed, "She was monopolizing your time, now, I'd like you to meet Lord Morphin of Hertfordshire. He is a very talented mage, I've met him a several times before," As he began to walk away he called back to her, "Glad to see you defrosted."

Daine scowled at him and Cloud who he had come level with butted him with her head none too gently. Daine stifled her laughter as the tall mage glared at the pony and then started walking again, with whatever dignity he could muster.

Daine quickly caught up with him and they walked the few more feet in comfortable silence, the thin man with blonde hair and roguish features saw them coming, "Numair!"

"Finn, how go your studies?" The taller mage asked.

Lord Morphin grinned and clasped forearms with Numair, "Excellent, excellent. Who is this young beauty?"

"This, is my former student, The Wildmage, Daine," Numair grinned proudly.

The lord bowed to her, "My Lord."

He scrunched his nose up at the title, "Please, please, call me Finn, I can't stand for the stuffiness of formality. So you are Numair's success, the student he brags about to the entire community, but I confess, since few know little of Wildmagic, his bragging carries little influence. Of course, Wildmagic was, after all, thought to be legend, myth. I hope you'll be able to talk to me about your magic, it is quite exciting and an honor to meet someone so talented."

The young girl looked a little surprised, "Thank you, Finn, I've heard good things about you from Numair. I'd love to talk to you, I'm sure you'd love to meet Kit as well. May I, um, may Ilookatyourhorse?"

Finn saw her blush and he could hardly deny something that would bring her pleasure, "Be my guest, I named him cinnamon. Everyone tells me it is not serious enough for such a horse, but I rather think he likes it."  
Numair clapped the man on the back, "If Cinnamon is in good health, and likes you, Daine will be a friend for life. She always says horses are the best judge of character."

_Hello, hoof friend, my name is Daine. __**You smell like people. Are you people?**__ No, I am two legger, usually, sometimes I become people.__** Tell stork-man friend, my two legger, I like sugar and apples.**__ May I call you Cinnamon? Do you like that name? How does your two legger treat you?__** Cinnamon good, my dame smelled like cinnamon. I like him, he smell good, like meadow. He takes me for long runs in the country, and has good hay. Always brushes me.**__ Thank you Cinnamon._

Daine pulled back and quickly let her magic run over the horse, finding everything satisfactory, she straightened and grinned at the pair of mages, "Finn, he really loves you, says his dame smelled like Cinnamon, and likes the reminder. He's in very good health, and likes sugar and apples, I think the last part was a subtle hint."

Finn's face lit up, "You can really talk to animals, splendid, I am completely astounded. Once we get to the capitol, might I take the pair of you to my home, it's a half days journey, I'd love to show you some of my animals. I have some new books for him to look at as well."

Numair nodded his head, "I think that can be arranged. So long as my Magelet isn't out of my sight for too long. Last time we went as a delegation, somebody had to get upset and tear down the palace."

Daine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "It wasn't my fault! I got mad, I thought you were dead, and I had help!"

Finn smiled as the young woman turned to walk away, "Why Numair, what did you do to her to get such a reaction, I think you're in the dog house."

Daine stalked off, but not before she called back, "By the way, Cloud mush be a little miffed at you, she seems to be spreading something around, Stork-man."

Numair's mouth hung open, he cast a withering glare at Cloud, who only shook her head and snorted. Finn clapped him on the back and tried to suppress the growing grin, "Well, she could have had the animals attack you-"

Finn stopped when he saw Cinnamon clamp onto his friends elbow, the victim let out a sigh and looked at him, "You had to say something."

8888888888888888

Okay, sorry for the wait, I was forced to go on vacation…to Ohio, and after a seven hour car ride there and back, all I wanted to do was sleep for about three days. This also took time because I had to figure out names and stuff. Any questions? Please review and tell me what you think. I must admit, I do love cloud infecting other animals minds…well, did you think it would never happen?! Okay, that is it for now folks. Enjoy!

Daughter of the Black


End file.
